Character Types
Below is a guide to the various character classes you’ll find here in the city of Corus, as well as suggested occupations for some of them. Keep in mind that these occupations are not the only ones available to your character, just there to give a general idea. Royalty (Tortallan/Foreign) : As the title would suggest, royal characters are members of a royal family. The king and queen would rule, whilst the oldest male child (or the oldest female child, if no male heir is available) would be first in line for the throne. Save for those on the canon list, royal characters are not permitted. : Suggested Occupations: With the exception of ruler or wife, there isn’t really anything a member of the royal family would do. The eldest son will typically become a knight (while females in general may try for their shield, it is forbidden for the princesses to do so), and other sons may elect to follow such a path as well, or become a healer, priest, or scholar. In some cases, royalty can act as ambassadors. : Note: '''There are currently only three royal canon characters. Tortallan Nobility : This title goes to those who are in control of a city or fief. A noble may be a baron, a count, an earl, or simply a lord, with the female counterparts being baroness, countess, and lady. As well as keeping residence in the land over which they have power, nobles also keep quarters in the Palace. : At the age of ten, noble children will typically leave home, either to the convent (to become either proper ladies, or to become mages) or to the palace (to become pages, then squires, and someday knights). : '''Suggested Occupations: Knight (also, page or squire), scholar, healer, diplomat, lady-in-waiting, soldier (though only younger sons of lesser nobility), priest/priestess, magistrate. Foreign Nobility This title goes to those who are in control of a city or fief, in a country that isn't Tortall. A noble may be a baron, a count, an earl, or simply a lord, with the female counterparts being baroness, countess, and lady. As well as keeping residence in the land over which they have power, nobles also keep quarters in the Palace. : At the age of ten, noble children will typically leave home, either to the convent (to become either proper ladies, or to become mages) or to the palace (to become pages, then squires, and someday knights). : Suggested Occupations: Ambassador. Also, see Tortallan Nobility. : Note: '''These character types are limited. Please consult the administrators if you are wishing to play this character type, or go and check the canon lists. Priest/Priestess Priests (or priestesses, as the case may be) devote their lives to a particular god or goddess, serving in their temple. Merchants This type of character is slightly better off than your typical commoner, buying and selling goods for a profit. Some may travel the country, while others may stay in a permanent residence. Rogue *The Rogue *The Rogue's Youth A rogue is, really, on the wrong side of the law. They steal, they con, but, most importantly, those who are true to this particular way of life look out for their own. Keep in mind, though, that the Rogue is an organization, and if you label your character as such, guidelines set down by the King of the Rogue are to be followed. One can, however, do the above things - steal, etc. - without being a Rogue; they would simply do so as a commoner. '''Suggested Occupations: Rusher, pickpocket, mercenary. Also see Commoner. Dogs *The Provost's Guard A Dog is a slang term for a member of The Provost's Guard, a police force, if you will. Dogs must first go through a year of training, then a year as a ‘Puppy’ – trainee dog assigned to two veterans. Suggested Occupations: '''Puppy, dog, cage dog, tracker, sargeant, district commander, dog mage. Palace Staff Anyone who works at the palace (unless they fall into one of the above categories) would fall into this category. '''Suggested Occupations: Cook, maid, guard, landscaper, hostler, servant, seamstress, blacksmith, healer, scribe, tailor, laundrywoman, armorer, quartermaster, mapmaker. Soldier A broad, general category that entails all militiant fighting units. This includes anything from castle guards to caravan guards, to mercenaries and calvalry. Groups included in this are the Queen's Riders and the King's Own, as well as folks in the Army. Suggested Occupations:''' junior rider, standard bearer, caravan guard, shop guard, general, corporal, lieutenant, rider trainee, quarter master, swordsmaster, infantry, archer, poleman, horsemaster. *The King's Own *The Queen's Riders Commoner All characters who do not fall into the above categories are considered a commoner. Commoners may dwell within the city (or other cities/fiefs) itself, or in the palace, with family members who might work there. '''Suggested Occupations: Scribe, bar staff, runner, blacksmith, hauler, seamstress, bodyguard, baker, butcher, sailor, hostler, servant, maid, gardener, carpenter, farmer (though not, obviously, within the city’s walls), fisherman, magistrate. Slave *Slavery in Tortall Those forcibly in the service of others, receiving no pay. Typically owned by wealthier merchants, nobility, and royalty. They have very little rights, some of them are past criminals being sold by the Crown for trying to escape from work camps. Others are sold into it for not being able to pay debts and some were sold by their family if (in most cases these are children) the family is not able to afford them. In this day and age, many were born into slavery, while others yet are slaves as a result of the Conquests of the Mad King. Suggested Occupations: Laborer, hostler, food-taster, cleaner. Category:Resources